Zelda Lanvaldear
Princess Zelda is the main heroine in The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles, and Best friend to the main character Jessie Belforma. she is the Princess of Hyrule, her past life is the Goddess Hylia who split her soul into two shards. Personality Zelda does not act very Princess like, unlike her counterparts. She would rather display her strengh in combat, Zelda is also very obscene and likes to cause noise, which Link jokes around saying that she would make a perfect girlfriend for Jessie. But she has a caring side that only her friends see. Zelda might not seem like she cares for others, but she often lends her healing powers to others that have been hurt in combat friend or Foe. Appearance Zelda is a young girl with long back length blonde hair (although she covers her hair in her blue balmoral hatmaking it seem like she has short hair), and green eyes. She wears a blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue military boots. When she is in battle, she wears a jolting sapphire Hylian Knights uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, white gloves, and also carries two giant pistols linked together. In The Second Saga, Zelda dons a whole new outfit somewhat similar to her original outfit but doing away with the sleeves, replacing it with a collared cloth and no sleeves, leaving only a pair of white gloves. She now wears two large holsters on her back, which house the gun blade Bolverk. She has also done away with her beret, letting her long hair flow freely with the addition of a blue-colored hairpiece. She has some features that resemble Hylia History Seven years before the start of the series she met Jessie and his brother Connor as well Lucas Amano and the three became close friends after Jessie saved her from an attacker, but after a while the Battle of the Moonlight bridge happened and she lost her Aunt and older Brother to Thanthos and grew depressed. She later found out Jessie's plan to join the Knights and joined with him and Lucas tobecome stronger. During the events of The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~The First Strike~ Zelda is seen training with the rest of the 82nd Training Squad and is the higest ranked archer, after the squad became knights they all were sent to the town of Sczhitonia to ward off any Solean Knights that try to take over the city, she is present to the bar fight caused by Yukino Mayuzumi and Jessie Belforma and is seen telling Connor to stop Jessie, but she gets dragged into the fight too. Later on she is seen healing Jessie after the fight with healing artes where he comments that Zelda is a good healer which caused her to blush and hit his bruse, later she is seen along with Jessie and Lucas as Lambert runs after a Solean Knight and they chase the Squad's dog, however when Lambert becomes possessed by the enemy's arte he attacks the group which causes Zelda to flinch and get attacked by Lambert but is saved by both P.J. Belforma and Jessie at the last second, she is then seen weeping over the lost of Lambert and the town residents saying that "her healing artes couldn't save anyone" but she is later convinced to keep fighting by Jessie. When the squad enters Old Hyrule Castle she solves the puzzle of the royal family and opens the throne room where they find an unknown machine pumping mana into the air, when the machine malfunctions and Capitan Niren is pulled into the hole, she watches in horror as Jessie and P.J. try to pull him out but fail by a few inches. She is seen at the service for Niren openly weeping until P.J. mentions the symbol on the machine which belonged to Garstia, a member of the Steam Worker's Union, with a group consiting of her, Jessie, Lucas and P.J. they confront the man who tries to kill the boys and take Zelda to the Solean army, but is stopped by Jessie when he kills Garstia with Niren's Arrowcell Orb and a shard of a Combustion engine. She is then seen along with the group as they leave Sczhitonia to return to Hyrule Castle Town, they vow to meet again for another adventure. Present Beginning Arc Zelda one day got away from they prying eyes of Link and looked for her two friends to join her to the Southern woods to find a legendary Treasure, but as she convinced them to join her they were attacked and saved by Link. The Hunt for the Seven Weapons Arc Cursing her misfouturne that Link always seems to follow her she decided to join Jessie on finding infomation on the Seven Weapons that ended the war, but while in Death mountian they found Link again and hid behind Jessie with no luck (Cause he moved away from her to talk to Link). after defeating the Giant Golem, the party gains Naryu's Bow which she is destied to weld. Search for the Seven Weapons Arc *Info to be added* Preventing another War *Info to be Added* Threat of Descruction *Info to be added* The Truth of the Royal Family *Info to be Added* Betrayal *Info to be Added* The Final Battle *Info to be added* The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles 2 To be added In other games Zelda herself has appeared in other game series along side Jessie, Lucas and Connor, here are some examples of games which she appeared in. Hyrule Warriors Zelda is a playable character along side Jessie Belforma and Lucas Amano, in this title she has hidden her name and goes under the name 'Tear' to hide the fact that her name is also Zelda. It is unknown how she and her friends appreared during the events of Hyrule Warriors but it is hinted that they were warped there by unknown forces. Relationships *Family: Zelda has a good relationship with her parents and siblings, even though she is the Princess of Hyrule she is pressured to go back to the Castle and help with politcal issues that surround Hyrule. *Jessie Belforma: Jessie and Zelda have a close relationship, the two Seem to get along very well and often help each other in battles sometimes. *Lucas Amano: Zelda and Lucas have a great frendship, the two often are seen reading books together and studying sometimes. *Connor Belforma: Zelda is often worried about Connor even when they were children, she often tries to ask Connor what is going on and he speaks his mind to her. Gallery Leia 2.jpg|Zelda in Eternal Punishment 2 Leia 2 Status.jpg 640px-Romeojuliet akaikaze.jpg|Zelda in the Arena Arc ImagesCAXXKLLV.jpg Zeldaluzunohansenhyrule.jpg|Zelda in the ending of Hyrulian Chronicles 1 Noel Vermillion (Chronophantasma, Character Select Artwork, Alternate Artwork).png|Zelda in ~The First Saga~ and alternate costume in SoulCalibur R Noel Vermillion (Chronophantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|Zelda in ~The Second Saga~ and in SoulCalibur R Quotes *(Asking both Jessie and Connor) "Link won't just leave me alone... that's why I wanted to ask yout two... can you go with me to the Southern Woods to Explore?" '' *(Firing Naryu's Bow) "Oh Goddess of Wisdom, Lend me thy strengh in this hour of need... NOW Arrow of Light!" '' *''"I will be happy to fight in the Collisuem and prove my strengh!" '' *''"Jessie... just because I'm your friend... I will not hold back!" ''(Zelda Before fighting Jessie) Trivia *Zelda is the Hyrulian Chronicles counterpart to Cheryl Belnades, she is close friends with Jessie from Spiritra Evolved and Zelda is Close friend with Jessie from Hyrulian Chronicles. **Zelda also acts like Cheryl too, they both act very obscene and loud and are very combative young women. *Zelda's last name was borrowed from Estelle Sidos Heurassien whom she is based off of, but Estelle Plays a small cameo in Hyrulian Chronicles, with Zelda calling her, "My idiot cousin Estelle" **Zelda's new Last name was borrowed from Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear from Tales of the Abyss, and Natalia appears breifly. **While the Nohansen Hyrule name is Borrowed from the King of Hyrule from The Wind Waker. **Instead Zelda's old Sidos Heurassien name will be her mother's maiden name. *Zelda's Arcana is the Lovers Arcana, this reflects her use of Light Element Artes *When Zelda is annoyed or wants to get away from something like Link, she hides behind Jessie because he is the largest one out of the party. *Zelda Switches to her alter Ego, "The Red Whirlwind" when fighting in the arena and also fighting aganst the Knight of Hyrule when they stormed the Arena, This is a refrence to the Anime Romeo X Juliet. *Zelda Also appears in the Romeo X Juliet parody featuring Hyrulian Chronicles Characters called , "LoZ: Hyrulian Chronicles Romeo X Juliet Parody" And Zelda is renamed to Zelda Capulet, the same goes for Jessie as he is renamed Jessie Montague. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles